Midnight Conversations
by MSCSIFANGSR
Summary: Midnight conversation between Griss and Sara while Grissom is away on sabbatical.


TITLE: Midnight Conversations

AUTHOR: MSCSIFANGSR aka Chauncey10 aka NoHayRemedio

PAIRING: Sidle-Grissom

RATING: Mature

SUMMARY: A little phone sex while Grissom is away on his sabbatical.

DISCLAIMER: I'm just playing with them.

WORD COUNT: about 1200

SPOILERS: Every show aired in the U.S. to date. None specifically.

* * *

The ring tone awoke her from a sound sleep; it was the one she'd set up for his calls. A thrill of anticipation electrified her body. Sara reached for her phone as the beautiful strains of "Moonlight Sonata" was cut off by her sleepy, "Hello?"

"You sound like I woke you up." She heard the chuckle in his voice.

"I think I'm dreaming your voice," she murmured into the receiver.

"I'd like to be there to wake you up, my dear." Grissom's voice had turned gravelly.

"And just what would you do to wake me up, Gilbert?" Sara challenged him to relay his thoughts on the subject.

"I'd start by kissing you," She imagined his lips upon hers. "No, I'd start by running my fingers lightly up your arm, barely touching you, enjoying the effect from my touch as your skin bristles beneath the pads of my fingers."

A slight sigh escaped her, as she felt the goose bumps run the length of both her arms imagining his tender touches.

"Then I would skim my palm over your shoulder and caress and massage you there, while I looked deeply into your eyes."

"Oh, Gil, your dark blue eyes are filled with a desire, like I've never seen in them before. I'd lean in closer to you, our lips would be so, so close, but not quite touching."

There was a pause. Each could hear the other's breathing into the phone, but no words were needed at that moment. Both were imagining the lingering kiss with their bodies pressed together.

"Sara, what are you wearing?" His voice turned a bit deeper, almost desperate to have her in his arms.

"Your 2004 entomology conference t-shirt and a pair of panties," she answered quickly. "What do you have on?"

"Nothing."

Sara moaned. She pictured him laying in a dark hotel room, sprawled across the bed, with his hand slowly stroking the magnificent nearly nine inch erection. Her left hand keep the phone firmly attached to her ear while her right hand gently cupped her breast, it's nipple tightened in arousal.

His voice commanded her attention, "Are you touching yourself?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Take them off."

She immediately removed her hand from her breast. "Okay," she told him.

"So you're naked in our bed right now?"

"Oh," she laughed, "I get it, hold on." She lifted the t-shirt over her head and threw it somewhere off into the darkness and reached down and slipped the pink panties over her amazingly long brown legs. One of her hands reached for the phone as the other slid down into her dark brown fur with one finger slipping into her moist slit.

"Naked," she breathed into the phone.

"So, we're naked together." Grissom timbre changed, "I want to fuck you so badly. My dick is leaking already, just thinking of you lying there," he paused. She heard the rustling of sheets through the phone, "Naked, aroused, wanting me as much as I want you."

"Tell me, tell me what you want me to do, darling." Sara's voice was heavy with desire.

"I can see you lying there, rubbing your clit…is it wet for me?"

"Yes," she said as she swirled her finger in tight circles over her engorged clitoris.

"I want to hear how wet it is."

"Griss, how can I do that?"

"Put the phone down by your beautiful pussy and play with it as I listen."

She did as he instructed. It felt a little strange running her finger over her clit with the phone down there, but she pictured his face down there instead so she began to dip her finger into her wetness more, making some extra smacking noises so he could hear her as she slid the finger in and out of her pussy.

She imagined his hand doing what she was doing: one finger rubbing her clit and another sliding in and out.

"Put another finger in." She heard his voice through the small speaker of the phone, the bedroom was dark and quiet with no interfering noises, so she could hear his voice plainly. She complied.

Sara could see Gil looming above her pressing his hardness into her. She moaned from the pleasure as her two fingers plunged harder, and the one finger swirling around her clit so fast, she feared she'd climax soon.

She removed her hands from her body and picked up the phone. She could hear skin against skin as she imagined him gripping his full erection in his fist.

"I want to suck your dick, then run my tongue up the underside, then tease your cock's head and swallow all of you down my throat." The sound of his jerking aroused her more.

"Please, put the phone by your pussy, so I can hear your juicy twat take all of me. I need it so bad, Sara, I need you," his tone pleading.

She didn't feel funny this time as she placed the receiver on the bed between her legs. So she began earnestly masturbating to the sound of her lover. Her fingers plunged inside, grabbling for her g-spot as another finger teased her clit. Sara could still hear him jacking off slightly and her imagination filled in the rest:

His prick filled her completely. Their bodies, sweaty, moved in as one. She felt his cock twitch inside her and knew he'd be cumming soon.

"I'm going to cum soon," she heard him say, somewhere between her legs.

She tingled on the border of bliss as she imagined rather than felt his thrusts into her. "OhGilyes!" She moaned out loud so he could hear the sound of her orgasm.

Soon, the sounds of their heavy breathing was the only thing to be heard on the phone line.

When Sara reached for the phone and brought it back up to her ear, she heard him quietly and steadily breathing into her ear. She thought for a moment that he'd gone to sleep and as she started to end the call, she breathed, "I love you, Gil Grissom. I wish I were with you now, curled in your arms."

"I love you, too. I'll be home in two days." The sound of his voice startled her, thinking he was sound asleep. After they made love usually, he was always prone to fall asleep very quickly. This time he surprised her by being awake.

"I thought you'd gone to sleep."

"You weren't curled next to me, how could I sleep?" She could almost see the smirk on his face.

"That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me."

"I love you, doesn't count?"

She paused for a moment, "Okay, the second sweetest thing you've ever said to me. Goodnight, Gil. I'll see you in two days." She pursed her lips together and sent him a long distance kiss.

"Goodnight, Sara," He kissed her through the phone and hung up.

Sara put the phone on the bedside table and she rolled over onto her side and reached for his pillow, hugging it close to her body as the scent of him permeated around her. She fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

THE END

* * *

Reviews are appreciated. :)


End file.
